1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Background
Various electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, digital cameras, notebook computers, monitors and televisions (TV) include one or more display apparatuses. These apparatuses include Liquid Crystal Display Devices (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Electro Luminescent Displays (ELDs) and Vacuum Fluorescent Displays (VFDs). Many of these devices have drawbacks that require attention.